In many earlier patents of David Dardick there are disclosed a number of guns and ammunition feed systems characterized by employing triangularly shaped cartridges that are fed, fired, and ejected transversely to the gun without any axial movement of the cartridges. Such weapons offer many advantages over more conventional weaponry including self-alignment of the cartridges within the gun for single and salvo projectile firing configurations, more positive feed of the cartridges with reduced liklihood of jamming, higher rate of ammunition feed capability, and others. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,831,401, 2,847,784, 2,865,126, 2,983,225, 3,041,939, 3,046,890, 3,434,380, 3,446,111, 3,446,113, 3,467,276, 3,486,327, 3,501,998, 3,503,300, 3,507,219, 3,568,599, 3,572,248, 3,601,061, and 3,855,931.